Hello Brother
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: This is a rewrite of the first time Damon and Stefan came face to face in the pilot only with a twist... D/S AU, Set in the Pilot!


**AN: **I have no idea where this came from. I'm not generally a slash writer and never for these two but it just kind of came to me and so I figured what the heck? This is a rewrite of the first meeting between the brothers in the pilot episode. Enjoy!

I own nothing!

* * *

Stefan eyes noticeably widened as they followed the crow that had just flew in his bedroom window. Stefan sighed and braced himself for what, or should he say _who_, he knew was standing behind him. He turned.

"Damon," he said simply.

The corner of Damon's mouth tilted upward and he stared intently at Stefan. "Hello brother," he said arrogantly.

Stefan's eyes trailed up and down his brother. Despite knowing that Damon would be standing behind him it was still a shock to see his older brother. It had after all been fifteen years.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan asked wearily.

Damon jumped down from the balcony and strolled into the room. He stopped directly in front of Stefan. "What? No hug?" He smirked.

Stefan's eyes narrowed. "It's been fifteen years Damon."

Damon sighed dramatically. "Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties."

Stefan rolled his eyes. It didn't surprise him that Damon was being difficult. He never was one for getting to the point.

"Earth to Stefan," Damon's voice cut in. "What are you thinking, little brother?" Damon asked with mock concern.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked again.

Damon sighed and shook his head. When his eyes locked on Stefan's again, they had lost the playfulness and had unexplainably turned hard.

"Who is she?" Damon demanded.

Stefan tensed. 'I don't know what-"

"Don't play with me, Stefan!" Damon snapped. "The Katherine clone, who is she?"

Stefan sighed. "Her name's Elena."

"Elena…" Damon repeated slowly. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine. And we both know how that ended." Damon said casually.

Stefan heard the threatening tone. "Damon, I swear if you hurt her-"

Damon disappeared in a blur in reappeared a second later behind Stefan. "What, Stefan? What will you do?" He taunted.

Stefan turned around, coming face to face with Damon once again. Damon's eyes locked on his and they stood so close that Stefan could feel Damon's breath on his face. Stefan saw the look on Damon's face change and his eyes glaze over.

"Damon…" Stefan warned uselessly.

Stefan felt himself be slammed against the wall and he opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Damon's lips descending on his own. Stefan's hands reached up to push against Damon's chest but instead he found himself pulling him closer.

Stefan felt Damon's tongue glide over his lower lip. Stefan responded immediately and their tongues battled for dominance, Damon quickly overpowering him. Damon's hands came up to thread in Stefan's hair and Stefan felt him tug none too gently at the locks. Stefan groaned at both that and Damon's lips still pressed against his own.

Stefan regretted it immediately when Damon's hands fell back to his sides and he pulled away from him. The loss of contact left Stefan feeling incredibly frustrated which only increased when Damon smirked. Ass hole, Stefan thought bitterly.

Damon's smirk grew, giving Stefan the impression that Damon had heard his last thought which of course wouldn't surprise him at all.

"Keep you're Katherine clone, brother. But don't expect me to play nice." Damon said suddenly.

Stefan blinked. "You're staying?" he asked slowly.

"Of course I am. Fifteen years is far too long to stay away."

And as abruptly as Damon had appeared in his bedroom, he disappeared. Stefan didn't think the same would be true for Damon's reappearance in his life.

And then it hit him. Damon had just kissed him. He had _let_ Damon kiss him. And what's worse, he had kissed him back. Fifteen years of silence and suddenly Damon was back and messing with his head just as much as he always had. Stefan yelled in frustration. _Well, it won't happen again_.

Stefan tired desperately to pretend he didn't hear the cocky laugh or his brother's arrogant voice echoing in his head. _Whatever you say, little brother_.

Stefan sighed. Fell's Church has just gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

Super nervous about this one since it's the first time I've ever written something like this so please review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
